The Greatest Present Ever
by Channyx1D
Summary: It's Sonny's birthday. Discover what her friends did for her special day. Dedicated to MusicChannySkyscraper, MrB.o.B1990 and DannySamLover20. Enjoy everyone.


**Hey everyone. This is just a one-shot for a special thanks to the people who greeted me on my birthday, November 26. I know it's far but I only thought of this now. Here are the people that greeted me on my birthday:**

**_MusicChannySkyscraper - You have greeted me twice and I'm thankful for that._**

_**MrB.o.B1990 - You have chatted with me for a long time on my b-day. I think we reached almost a hundred that day? Anyway, you're awesome.**_

**_DannySamLover20 - I may have inform you about it but you made a little greeting._**

**That's about it. Oh and the people who reviewed before, during and after my b-day, you are also included.**

**I Don't Own Sonny With A Chance or 'How We Do This' by Sterling Knight  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Sonny's POV<p>

I'm so excited for tomorrow. It will be my 18th birthday. YAY. I'm very cheerful today that I don't have a problem with the rehearsals. As I walked into the cafeteria, I saw my amazing boyfriend with his cast.

Chad Dylan Cooper.

If you think he is a self-conceited jerk, well, you're half right. He can sometimes be but he has a soft side. I skipped to the cafeteria. Good thing Brenda isn't the lunch lady now or I will have an ICK, which clearly I like. Note my sarcasm. I got the food and went to the So Random usual table.

"So, Sonny, planning anything for tomorrow?" Tawni asked.

"No, not yet." I sighed.

"Good, cause we have rehearsals tomorrow." Zora said. WHAT? REHEARSALS ON SATURDAY? Well tomorrow was not any ordinary Saturday but it was my birthday.

"WHAT?" I screamed. The whole cafeteria looked at me.

"Sorry, Sonny. I know it's a day off on Saturdays but Marshall really needs us to do extra practice." Nico said.

"But, he said we did great today." I complained.

"Maybe he's re-writing some sketches." Grady shrugged. I got up angrily and left. So much for my Sonny-mood.

Tawni's POV

Sonny stormed off the cafeteria. I headed to the Mack Falls table.

"Way to go, genius. She's probably going to throw a tantrum at Marshall." I yelled at Chad.

"At least she doesn't know the real reason why she's coming tomorrow." He defended.

"What if Marshall might spill out why she's coming tomorrow and it's not for rehearsals." I said, with the hands on my hips.

"He won't and she won't find out." Chad assured.

"I hope you're right." I said.

* * *

><p>Sonny's POV<p>

I woke up in the morning. I remember I had to go to the studios. *Sigh*. I changed quickly. When I enetered the kitchen, my mom was there with a smile on her face. Then she ran to me.

"Happy Birthday, sweetheart." Mom said. She hugged me. I hugged back.

"Thanks mom but I have to work today. I'm not sure why." I said, a little disappointed.

"Don't worry. I'm sure it's very important." Mom said. She kissed my forehead. I ate the short stack mom cooked for me. Yum. I drove to the studios. I head over to Stage 3. I enetered and no one was there. Huh. Weird. I checked every where for my cast but they weren't there. The Prop House, the dressing rooms, the Stage, which is way weird, and the cafeteria. One more place to check. The Mackenzie Falls Stage. I know what you're thinking. 'Why check there?' Well, it's worth a try.

I head over to the stage and open the set doors. It was dark. I then heard a noise. I decided to check it out. I turned on the lights and what I heard was

"SURPRISE."

My cast, the crew, the other casts of other shows (although the Mack Falls cast doesn't seem too happy) and the COndor Studios staff were all there.

"Oh my gosh. Thank you so much." I said to my cast.

"Don't thank us. Thank your amazing boyfriend." Tawni said.

"Speaking of which, where is he?" I asked. I didn't see Chad when I entered.

"Oh, he's somewhere. He'll turn out soon." Tawni said, winking at some random corner. I had a feeling it winked back. I just ignored that.

"So, we're not really here to work?" I asked hopefully.

"Nope." replied my cast, as they shook their heads. I heard a sudden beep.

"It's time." Grady said. Time for what?

"Hey everybody, it's time." Zora yelled. Everyone kept quiet. What is it time for? Cake? Na, way too early. Then what? Tawni went up the stage.

"Hey, everyone. Let's give it up for CHAD DYLAN COOPER." Everyone applauded. Chad went out to the stage, holding a guitar.

"Hey everyone. Here's a song for you, Sonny." He said. He adjusted himself in a comfortable postion and started playing.

_I'm good to be on my own_  
><em>Keeping my heart shut down<em>  
><em>If I don't go there, I won't get hurt<em>  
><em>But the pretty girl said<em>  
><em>"If you never ever gonna get hurt again, are you ever gonna feel another thing my friend"<em>  
><em>And I like the way she talks<em>

_And I la la la la like the way she spins my world around_  
><em>And my ha ha ha ha heart's good for one more kick<em>

_So how do we do this_  
><em>Cause I believe you're worth it<em>  
><em>How do we do this<em>  
><em>What to take, and isn't gonna break me down<em>  
><em>I found, that nothin can come from nothin<em>  
><em>So you better come round, I'm down<em>  
><em>How do we do this<em>

_So tell me get ready cause things are gettin' heavy_  
><em>And I don't wanna fall apart<em>  
><em>Cause spending time with you was all I wanna do<em>  
><em>You know, It's scary givin up your heart<em>  
><em>But you give me that something, been waiting so long<em>  
><em>And I make you smile, that's why I wrote this song<em>

_And I la la la la like the way you spin my world around_  
><em>And my ha ha ha ha heart's good for one more kick<em>

_So how do we do this_  
><em>Cause I believe you're worth it<em>  
><em>How do we do this<em>  
><em>What to take, and isn't gonna break me down<em>  
><em>I found, that nothin can come from nothin<em>  
><em>So you better come round, I'm down<em>  
><em>How do we do this<em>

_I'm risking, one kiss is all that its taken_  
><em>I'm shaking, heart breakin', I think you'll be <em>  
><em>worth the pain<em>

_And I la la la la like the way she spins my world around_  
><em>And my ha ha ha ha heart's good for one more kick<em>

_So how do we do this_  
><em>Cause I believe you're worth it<em>  
><em>How do we do this<em>  
><em>What to take, and isn't gonna break me down<em>  
><em>I found, that nothin can come from nothin<em>  
><em>So you better come round, I'm down<em>  
><em>How do we do this<em>

After Chad was done with a few chords, he said, "Happy Birthday, Sonshine." I smiled. He went down the stage and came up to me.

"So, how's your present?" Chad said, smiling his charming smile which I couldn't resist.

"Wonderful. I love it." I said, using my Sonny-smile.

"That is just the first half." He said.

"So, what's the second half?" I asked. As an answer, Chad leaned in. I did too until our lips met. We kissed but not too long so we can enjoy the party my boyfriend set up for me.

Apparently, this is the greatest present and birthday ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay that's it. And for those who will greet me on the review, I'll appreciate it. I had the greatest birthday.<strong>

**Peace Out Suckahs!**

**- Monique**


End file.
